conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan the Buccaneer
used for the Lancer, Sphere, Prestige and Ace editions of Conan the Buccaneer]] is a 1971 Conan novel by L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter first published by Lancer. Plot Synopsis Conan, now in his late thirties and captain of the Wastrel, becomes embroiled in the politics of the kingdom of Zingara when he seeks the rumored treasure on the Nameless Isle. The fugitive Princess Chabela, the privateer Zarono, and the Stygian sorcerer are among those mixed up in the treasure quest. Detailed Summary Prologue: Dream of Blood Princess Chabela of Zingara awakens from a nightmare in which she is surrounded by thick blood. She turns to her god Mitra in prayer and recalls how her father, King Ferdrugo, had been wasting away in recent weeks, issuing questionable decrees and acting very much out of character. She tosses her divining sticks, which form the word "TOVARRO". She gathers some items and rushes out. 1. An Old Zingaran Custom Late during an overcast night in Kordova, two black cloaked figures sneak into a trap door in a stable and make their way through tunnels to an ornately decorated vault under the castle of Villagro, duke of the city. Villagro himserf sits studying documents under the watchful eye of his bodyguard Gomani, when a clock strikes two and a passage opens revealing the two black cloaked men. Villagro welcomes them as they bow before him. Villagro chastises one of them, Zarano, for being late, and the rogue sheepishly explains he got caught up in a tavern brawl with a haughty Cimmerian named Conan. Zarono then introduces the priest Menkara, who has been attempting to subjugate King Ferdrugo's mind to force him to marry off the princess to Villagro. When Menkara reveals he attempted to enter the Princess's mind, Villagro erupts in rage, as he tells the startled men that Chabela has fled the town. Menkara uses his magics to locate the princess, and manages to divine she is heading for Asgulun. Villagro realizes she seeks her uncle, the ambassador Tavarro. Menkara suggests they recruit another sorcerer, and recommends Thoth-Amon. Villagro agrees, and sends Zarono after Chabela while Menkara seeks Thoth-Amon. 2. A Knife in the Dark As Zarono and Menkara head off on their respective missions, the priest Ninus scurries through the streets towards a meeting with Conan in order to sell the Cimmerian a treasure map. Unfortunately, he bumps into and recognizes Menkara, and as he tries to raise the alarm that a Stygian sorcerer is in the city, he is savagely stabbed by Zarono, and Menkara takes the map. Soon, Conan, tired of waiting, sets out in search of Ninus, and finds his barely living body. Realizing the map is missing, he suspects that was the reason for his friend's injuries and vows revenge. Conan carries Ninus to the Nine Drawn Swords tavern where the innkeepr Sabral brings the doctor Cratos to treat him. Responding to the medical care, Ninus is able to tell Conan he was attacked by Menkara of Set and his companion Zarono. Conan, recognizing the name of the privateer, and assuming the whole issue is about the treasure, storms off to set things right. He boards his ship, the Wastrel. and commands Zeltran, his first mate, to ready for sail and battle with Zarono's Petrel. Zeltran slyly suggests it might be wiser to let Zarono lead them to the treasure, then attack, and Conan roars his appreciation of his first mate's cunning. Characters * Conan * Princess Chabela of Zingara * Villagro, duke of Kordova * Gomani, Kushite bodyguard to the duke. * Zarono, Zingaran privateer * Menkara, Stygian priest * Ninus, Messentian priest of Mitra * Sabral, innkeeper * Cratos, doctor * Zeltran, Zingaran sailor * Juma * Nzinga * Thoth-Amon Locations * Kordova, capital of Zingara * Nameless Isle * Khajar oasis, Stygia * Kulalo, Jumla's Kingdom * Gamburu, Amazonia Chronology Publication history * (novel) • L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter • Lancer 1971 Gallery References Category:Conan book Category:Conan story Category:Conan novel